Absence in the Heart
by Luli451
Summary: AxM. They're growing to love one another again just when strange things start happening. Power is developing, memories may be coming back. Will they find the answers they need? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Misao gets to forget who her boyfriend is because of some memory-erasing spell. Her boyfriend gets his memory partially erased as well and goes off to war. Will the two find each other again? Or will Misao give up and find a new love? And who is this guy? - This is AU.  
  
Hey, there! Wow, look who decided to take courage and upload a story [ahem, *chapter*]..! I still can't believe it.  
  
This will be an AU. [Humor will come later] And it's my first (uploaded) fic. *speaks gravely* You have been warned. ^_^  
  
If you're still somehow interested, read on..!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, let's think rationally. I'm a 17-year-old girl that just got back from her graduation trip. I'm still trying to get used to the old, boring life as it is. If you thought I owned Rurouni Kenshin... you've got a lot of imagination.  
  
"We just have to do this. Otherwise, our daughter will suffer, and we don't want that." A male voice said.  
  
"But, is the boy really willing to fight?" The man's wife asked.  
  
"Yes. He told me that. He was going to let our daughter know tonight."  
  
"Misao won't like that."  
  
"We aren't the ones who should worry about it."  
  
"Should I call both Misao and the boy? It's getting close to dinner time."  
  
"Yes. Please do call them."  
  
"I'll be back in a minute."  
  
The woman, Makimachi Yukiko, left the study room to go find her daughter Misao and her boyfriend. Yukiko and her husband, Makimachi Katsuhiro, had been discussing this for a couple of days. Misao's boyfriend decided he should take part in the war that was coming to their lands.  
  
And the Makimachis were well aware of the upcoming violence. They were almost positive that Misao's boyfriend, together with many more, would die in the battlefield. And Misao's heart would be broken forever. Thus, their decision...  
  
"Dad? We're here. What did you want to tell us?" Misao said once she and her boyfriend were in the study room.  
  
"I believe your boyfriend told you something today." Mr. Makimachi said.  
  
Misao's eyes clouded for a moment. "Yes, he did."  
  
"Your mother and I don't want you to suffer once war settles itself in our country."  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Misao asked, confused. All the while, her boyfriend looked at her father, somehow expecting what was about to come next.  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear Misao." Mr. Makimachi said, and then waved his right hand in front of the two teenagers' eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, both lost their consciousness and fell to the floor. Mrs. Makimachi caught hold of Misao's body and left the study room, heading straight for Misao's room. As for her boyfriend, Mr. Makimachi caught him as well and left with him towards his house, where he would be meeting other soldiers the following morning to leave the city.  
  
It was better this way.  
  
The next morning, and as if nothing had happened, Misao's boyfriend woke up, got dressed in his uniform, met his soon-to-be allies-in-the- battlefield and left the place together with the others. Off to war, he was.  
  
Misao's morning was nothing like her boyfriend's. She did remember something had happened. She did remember meeting her parents. She was with somebody else, but she couldn't remember who. Then, there was something about an apology... yes! Her father was apologising... to her? Maybe. But why? Then a flash... and then all went black.  
  
Misao's father was known to have a special 'power': he was able to erase memories. That was what people said, anyway. It was just a rumor. ... right?  
  
So that was it... her father could have erased her memory! She knew it was true. Deep down, her soul told her that was what happened. But it was as if she tried to resist it. Maybe that's why she actually remembered being with him in the first place.  
  
Who gave him the right to erase part of her memory, anyway? What had she done to deserve something like that? That was still a mystery to Misao.  
  
Her head started to ache. So Misao decided to sleep for a while and then start asking questions.  
  
"Is he gone?" Yukiko asked Katsuhiro.  
  
"Yes. They left this morning. She hasn't woken up, has she?"  
  
"No, not yet. This won't be easy for her..."  
  
"She'll have to get through it, though."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Just one important question: I need to know who the 'Misao's boyfriend' should be. I was thinking about making it an AxM, but then Aoshi would be OOC. The same goes to Soujiro. Options?: Sou x Misao, Sano x Misao, or Aoshi x Misao. You choose! But then, don't tell me I didn't warn you, alright? It's up to you, guys..!  
  
As for this chapter, it was shorter than what I expected, but it's because I just can't continue with the plot if I don't know who to pair Misao with. Once I get the answers to the question above, I'll continue writing much longer chapters, that's for sure.  
  
Uhm, I'm not a native English speaker... do you think I need a beta reader? I don't consider my English all that bad, but then again... I dunno.  
  
Okay, you know, comments, criticism, flames, death threats and chocolates are accepted ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo! Hallo! Thanks for the reviews! [review responses at the end] And keep them coming! ^_^  
  
Okay, *everyone* chose Aoshi, so I guess this will be an AxM, after all, ...YAY! ^_^  
  
You know the " ... " mean dialogs and the ' ... ' mean thoughts. I'll include these :: ... ::, which will be used when Misao's mind is "talking" [Ok, that sounded weird, but you'll see what I'm talking about].  
  
Read on, and don't forget to review! ^_^  
  
-..-..-..-  
  
Everything was dark around her. She was floating, not having contact with anything solid. Her mind was running wild, yelling "remember already!" at her over and over again.  
  
"What is it that I should remember?!" she yelled back.  
  
But the voice in her head wouldn't answer.  
  
... And then Misao woke up.  
  
"What time is it?" Misao wondered.  
  
She sat on her bed and stretched a bit to turn on the lights. Her clock read 06.45 pm.  
  
"What?! 06.45?? How could it---" she stopped herself, trying to recall what happened earlier.  
  
Blank.  
  
She tried harder.  
  
She had woken up some time during the morning. Yes..! That was it..! She decided to talk to her father and ask him why he apologized the day before. That was strange...  
  
Some minutes later, Misao got up and left her room. Once she closed the door to her room behind her, she realized she was wearing the same clothes than the previous night. She had her favourite t-shirt on... why would that be? Had she met someone?  
  
Misao instantly dismissed that idea and entered the study room. Her father was there. As always.  
  
"Dad? Can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure, Misao. Sit down."  
  
"I think it'll be quick, I'll stay standing. So... I remember something strange about last night..."  
  
"..." At this, Mr. Makimachi gulped. 'No, it can't be possible.' He thought. 'She shouldn't be able to remember a thing...'  
  
"I know that Mum went to fetch me last night. We came here. You were sitting there, as always. But then, you apologized and I don't remember what happened... Somehow, I ended up sleeping in my bed, and I don't get it: how in the world did I do that?"  
  
"You... don't remember?"  
  
"No... there's something like a flash and then all goes black in my mind. What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied. "Maybe you were just dreaming."  
  
"Hmm, I don't think so... *sigh* There's nothing I can do about it, anyway. I guess time will show me the answer, if there actually is any, that is." Misao said and then turned around, walked towards the entrance door and left.  
  
-..-..-..-  
  
Misao found her mother sitting on a couch, reading a newspaper.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Yeah, tell me, Misao."  
  
"What happened last night?" There. Direct and simple. 'Let's compare the answers...' Misao thought.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad apologized to me about something I don't remember... And then I found myself sleeping in my own bed..! There's a nice dark hole in my mind... I can't seem to remember anything that happened during that time..!"  
  
"Oh, sweetie, you know, maybe you were stressed out or something and you don't remember clearly now. But I'm sure you will... eventually."  
  
"I'm not too sure about that. If I continue getting this stupid kind of amnesia, I'm going to freak out..!"  
  
"C'mon, Misao. Cheer up. Everything will be just fine. Now, I'll go prepare dinner."  
  
And Mrs. Makimachi left the room.  
  
Having almost nothing to do, Misao picked up the newspaper and started reading the headings to see if there was something important regarding the world or something.  
  
'Always the same crap... arrests, politicians' meetings, taxes, war... Wait a minute: war??'  
  
Misao turned the page and read big letters that announced that war had started. Misao read in a quick way the text, to get the most important things. '... the authorities are not too sure about the result of these violent attacks... ... there are numerous, injured soldiers already... ... it is said that our country's forces are dangerously outnumbered...'  
  
Misao closed the newspaper angrily. 'How can one country be involved in this stupid thing?! During 21st century! The world is a mess and everybody pretends to change it. But presidents don't risk their lives, they send young men. And what if those men never go back home? Why is it that everything has to be 'for the country's sake'? The world's fucked up.'  
  
::Remember already!::  
  
Misao gasped. Her dream. The message again. Why now? What does it mean?  
  
::Remember! You gotta remember! Remember him!!::  
  
Misao gasped once again. Him? Who was 'him'?  
  
"Dinner's ready, Misao!"  
  
"Uhm, I---I'll just go to bed, I'm not feeling good."  
  
"Would you like me to take your meal to your room, then?"  
  
"No."  
  
That was all Misao said. She turned around and went to her room. On her way there, she met her father, who didn't even look at her.  
  
::No!::  
  
Misao flinched. She got to her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What's going on with me? Why---wait a minute, what happened here?"  
  
It was just then when Misao realized things weren't in the correct place. It looked as if someone had been looking for something. What would that be?  
  
On her desk, Misao saw her notebook, the papers where she wrote her feelings, the things she had done during the day, her dreams, everything. She opened it and gasped. Apparently, some pages had been torn away for there were some missing. Numbering the pages turned out to be somehow useful, after all. There still was page number 1, then came numbers 4, 9, 13, 16 and 21, and then it continued normally with unwritten pages.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
She scanned the room and found the drawers in her night stand open. The box in which she kept her jewels were open as well but Misao couldn't remember what could be missing there, seeing as to they were still full of her belongings.  
  
Anger built up inside her, and she stormed out of her room.  
  
... And into the kitchen, where her parents where.  
  
"Can you explain this?!" She almost yelled. She was holding her notebook. "What happened in my room when I wasn't there?!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Misao?" Her mother asked.  
  
"What am I talking about?! There are pages missing! Everything was messed up! Who entered my room?"  
  
"We don't know, Misao." Mr. Makimachi said. "It's your entire fault if you leave your things scattered everywhere, but don't you dare say we were the ones who did that..!"  
  
"Are your things in order? Or some stupid burglar entered the house with three grown ups inside that happened to fail noticing him?!"  
  
"Hold your tongue, Misao." Mrs. Makimachi warned her. "Our things are just the way they are everyday. But with this memory loss of yours you could have done anything last night, who knows? Just don't blame us."  
  
Having nothing to retort with, Misao turned and went directly to her room once again.  
  
-..-..-..-  
  
"You think she'll remember?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yukiko, you need not to worry, though. She'll be fine. Remember we did this for her happiness."  
  
"Funny, it doesn't look like it to me. Anyway, I told you you should be careful. She said her room was a mess. Just what exactly have you done there?"  
  
"Just what you told me: I read a couple of words from her notebook and torn away the pages that mentioned... him."  
  
"We'll need to be more careful."  
  
-..-..-..-  
  
She spent several hours trying to find the missing pages but to no avail. Tired, she decided it was best to sleep and solve the whole thing the next morning.  
  
::Was that proof enough?::  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
::Remember already!::  
  
"Stop saying that! Stop it!"  
  
::You gotta remember, Misao.::  
  
"But what is it that I should remember??!"  
  
::You need to remember *him*::  
  
"Who?!"  
  
::There's little hope for you, you're not helping the matters...::  
  
Misao started crying. "I don't know what you're talking about..! You just don't seem to understand I'm lost! Lost!"  
  
::Time shall show you the answer, as you said.::  
  
"Who are you? How can I trust or even listen to somebody I can't see, somebody I don't know, somebody I don't understand, somebody who isn't giving me the answers I need..!"  
  
::You already have the answers. Within yourself. You just need to find them. On your own.::  
  
Misao woke up, a single tear running down her cheek. She checked the time: 09.00 am. She got up, had a shower and got dressed. Then, she had something to eat and, grabbing her bag and keys, she left.  
  
Misao spent the whole day wandering around, until she found a park and sat against a tree trunk. She thought about what was happening to her, about all the mystery revolving around her. But failed to get to a conclusion. She didn't heard the strange voice in her mind, either. So, all in all, her day was pretty uneventful.  
  
But when she finally got home, things changed.  
  
Misao was looking for her mother, and so she went to her parents' room. But nobody was there.  
  
"Where could she be?" Misao wondered. Then, she turned around to leave the room.  
  
Just when she was about to go, she spotted a journal lying on top of a desk beside the door. It was open and some words could be read from where Misao was standing.  
  
::Go!::  
  
Misao started. The voice again.  
  
::Read it!::  
  
Then Misao caught hold of the journal and read.  
  
"Aoshi will be going. He'll be participating in the Army. We don't know what will happen from now on. We pity Misao."  
  
Misao was confused. Who was this Aoshi guy? And her parents pity her?? Why? She kept on reading.  
  
"Katsuhiro and I decided to use the ring. It'll be the best for Misao... I think Misao's lovelife needed a change, anyway. Of course, I wasn't all too sure about this memory-erasing thing..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Hands trembling a bit, she turned the page and continued reading.  
  
"She's confused, but I guess she'll get through it. At least Katsuhiro managed to get the pages that had anything to do with Aoshi and the necklace he had given her as well. When I entered the room after having dinner, Katsuhiro had already thrown the pages to the fireplace. But I was able to get them before they were completely reduced to ashes."  
  
Angry, Misao stopped reading all at once. She realized the pages scattered over the desk were hers, and over them there was a silver necklace. Journal in hand, Misao left the room and went towards her own.  
  
On her way there, tears would threaten to fall. But she would hold them back, bit her lower lip and keep going. She got to her room and then closed and locked the door behind her. Some minutes of thinking about her situation helped her decide what she would do after this.  
  
She opened her wardrobe doors and took out two trunks. She placed them on her bed and started putting her clothes and other belongings inside them. Then, she proceeded to empty every single drawer, placing the contents inside another bag.  
  
Everything packed, Misao grabbed her stuff and car keys and went towards the entrance door. She met her parents on the way there.  
  
"What's this? What are you doing?" Mr. Makimachi asked.  
  
"Misao?" Mrs. Makimachi added, confused.  
  
Anger never leaving her being, Misao showed them the journal she found, together with the necklace and semi-burnt notebook pages, to both adults' surprise.  
  
"I wouldn't have thought you could actually do this to me. It... it makes me sick."  
  
"It's the best---"  
  
::Shut up!::  
  
"Shut up! I just need you to answer this: what the hell did you do to me? What's that ring thing?"  
  
"It's high time I told you this, Misao. I've got an ancient ring that was passed from generation to generation. It has some kind of power. Namely, memory-erasing power. I only used it twice. We thought it'd be convenient--- "  
  
"Just how much did you take away from me?"  
  
"I'm sorry. We won't tell."  
  
"I guess that's all you two can do, isn't it? You keep deciding for me without consulting. You keep secrets from me, as well. How lovely."  
  
Then, Misao turned and opened the front door.  
  
"Misao! Where are you going??!"  
  
"Hmm, I dunno... I guess I can't *remember*." And she slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
-..-..-..-  
  
A/N: And that's chap 2! Opinions? Ideas, anyone? There will be AxM interaction some time later. I'll include some humor as well.  
  
I know this chapter ain't that long, but I needed to stop it there...  
  
Do tell me which characters you'd like to see here and I'll (possibly) include them later on ^_^  
  
And now, review responses!  
  
Flopi - Wow! *blush blush* Gracias x el apoyo! Seguí leyendo, a ver si te contagio un poco mi fanatismo..! Te super quiero, girl!! Chuicks! ^_^  
  
Girl-who-sings-the-blues - Thanks a bunch for your encouragement! And, yeah, RK is my favourite anime as well ^_^ I'll continue writing as it is and then, if things get a bit complicated, I'll contact you for 'beta- reading services', lol. Thanks again and here's the update!  
  
darkmoon0829, 817 & Starfilite - Thanks for voting! ^_^  
  
Be the last one to review! This is a challenge!! And keep in tune for the next update! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, there, people! First off... sorry! I didn't mean to delay this update so much. But school can be a pain in the ass sometimes... I'm almost finished with the dreaded "examination days", so I guess I'll have more time to write. That is, if the awful writer's block stops hitting on me..! _  
  
Some more notes and review responses in the end. So, R&R please!  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm... Kenshin's not mine. On the other hand, Aoshi--- *sees lawyers and smiles innocently* Oh, okay! *frowns* So I don't own anybody from the RK cast. Wahh! *runs and cries rivers over the corner*  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
**Previously...**  
  
"Just how much did you take away from me?"  
  
"I'm sorry. We won't tell."  
  
"I guess that's all you two can do, isn't it? You keep deciding for me without consulting. You keep secrets from me, as well. How lovely."  
  
Then, Misao turned and opened the front door.  
  
"Misao! Where are you going??!"  
  
"Hmm, I dunno... I guess I can't *remember*." And she slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
Absence in the heart - Chapter 3  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
Misao got in her car, started the engine and drove away. She spent the whole night driving, ocassionally stopping to get something to eat, or to get more gasoline.  
  
Her parents didn't stop her. How could they stop a 24-year-old girl from doing what she wanted to do? They thought she would be coming back, anyway. However, that wasn't about to happen anytime soon.  
  
She drove towards nowhere in particular, she just wanted to get as far away from home as she could without so much as looking back.  
  
But the truth was, she was now alone. She had nobody to go to. But... she would move on. And it was final.  
  
Hours later, she found a decent hotel to spend the night at. And, although she had not been able to sleep a wink, she could, at least, get some rest.  
  
She checked out at around 11 am and continued driving. As hours rolled by, buildings started to appear in the distance. Another city. Misao decided to settle there for some days and think things over.  
  
She rented an apartment for a couple of days. It was not huge, but spacious enough for her. Once she put her things in order, she turned on the tv.  
  
War. Every single news program mentioned it. Misao found herself strangely attracted to the piece of news. She wondered why.  
  
As days went by, she bought newspapers to get as informed as she could about war. Maybe she did want something to get busy with. Maybe she just needed something to do other than think about her life as it was at the moment.  
  
A week after her arrival, she remembered she had kept those semi-burnt pages from her notebook, together with her mother's journal and a silver necklace. Although she had been putting off the time when she knew she would have to look at those things and try to remember stuff that she might not want to, this day she put everything over a table and tried to make some kind of connection.  
  
She started with her notebook. She opened it and read the first page. She remembered the day she wrote that page. University. Her first day there. Six years ago. She was all excited over nothing. She was nervous and eager at the same time. She searched for the second page, among the ones that were burnt. She found it. Her handwriting was barely readable, consequently, she wasn't able to understand completly what was written there. She spotted some little drawings over one corner of the page, but nothing more. She scanned the other pages, but couldn't make out complete lines. Not even key words. Almost everything was ruined.  
  
All in all, the only things she had left was 'half' a notebook, her mother's journal, and a necklace. But not a single bit of memory back. She felt frustrated. She wouldn't be getting any solution at this rate.  
  
But the words written in her mother's diary still plagued her mind. For some strange reason, the name Aoshi felt familiar.  
  
'My lovelife...' Misao thought. 'This Aoshi may be related to it. Apparently, he gave me this necklace. But why?'  
  
Sighing, she decided to call it a night and go to sleep.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
The next day, Misao turned on the tv once more and listened as the tv host talked about the big news: war was almost over. A meeting was to be held in a week's time. At last. The Army was leaving the battlefield. Soldiers were going back home.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
A tall, muscular, japanese guy in his mid-twenties was packing up his belongings. His blue-green eyes showed barely any emotion at all, but deep inside his soul was a turmoil. Aoshi - this guy - knew he had no family to go back to. But he also felt that something was missing. He found it strange not to remember what exactly he had done during a few months before war. Sure, he remembered his old routine: getting up, training, eating, reading and then... blank. He couldn't understand why several nights were a black spot in his memory to him. Anyway, he decided to let it be. He would just remember... some day.  
  
Although Aoshi had volunteered to participate, he was glad there was no need to keep on fighting the way he and his comrades had for the last few weeks. After all, some of his partners were killed and, let's get real, he was almost killed as well. As for now, he had his left arm bandaged all the way from his shoulder to the wrist and he was not too happy about it.  
  
He bent to collect some papers that were scattered over the floor with his good arm. While doing that, the silver necklace that he had around his neck and under his t-shirt came up to touch his chin. Aoshi straightened himself and held the pendant in his hand. He couldn't remember when he bought it, or who gave it to him, for that matter. That was strange, but Aoshi decided to leave it like that. If he had kept the necklace with him all the time, he would continue doing it until he found the answer.  
  
He then grabbed his trunk and backpack and left the tent where he had spent the night. Other soldiers did the same. They were leaving.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
Misao used to practice marcial arts at a training hall some minutes away from her parents' house. She used to go twice a week, for a couple of hours, just for the fun of it. But, she realized, she would have to drop the habit for the moment.  
  
Therefore, she decided to go back to the training hall and collect some clothes and stuff she had left there. Maybe she would be able to practice somewhere else. Actually, she was kind of looking forward to it, but she'd think about it later.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
After driving for some hours, she arrived at her destination. She got out of the car and inside the building.  
  
"Good morning, Misao..!"  
  
Misao turned around to see her kempo instructor smiling at her.  
  
"Good morning. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm pretty fine, thank you. What brings you here? You're not supposed to come until the day after tomorrow."  
  
"I... need to collect some of my stuff from my locker."  
  
"I see. If that's so, come, I'll give you the key you wanted me to keep."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They walked towards an office, where some paperwork and other stuff was kept. Misao's instructor opened a cupboard and took out a box. In it he searched for a special key, which had Misao's name.  
  
"Here you are, Misao."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I need to go back to my class. I hope to hear from you soon."  
  
"Sure. Goodbye."  
  
And Misao turned around and went towards the locker room.  
  
'Oh, I forgot to ask Misao about Aoshi. I haven't heard of him since he told me he'd be going to participate in the Army. Oh well, I guess I'll ask her once she comes back again for her classes.' The instructor thought, not even realizing Misao wouldn't be going back to that place anytime soon.  
  
Misao found her own cabinet and opened it. There was a book, a bag containing some training clothes, a notebook, a pencilbox, and some make- up. There were also some things stuck to the inside of the locker's door.  
  
Misao emptied her locker and placed all her stuff in her bag for 'later examination'. She then said goodbye to her old training hall and left.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
Once she arrived home (her new one for that matter), she had a shower and slipped into her pjs. She went to bed, carrying with her the things she collected from her locker in the training hall.  
  
She grabbed her notebook, where she used to write about anything that crossed her mind in the moment. After a few minutes of reading, she found something interesting...  
  
"I saw him again this afternoon. I know I haven't written about him here (the real large notes that I did write are in my other notebook, at home), but I guess I don't have to describe him once more. All I need to say is: oh.my.gosh. Anyway, back to the real thing. I managed to hear him say he would be training here for a while. He fights with two kodachi. That's cool. He also practices kempo and, believe me, his movements are really smooth *_*.  
  
Okay, enough of my drooling, I need to have a quick shower and get home. After all, I'm going to see him regularly since he already decided to stay here (yay!)."  
  
Misao turned over the page and continued reading. The following entry had been written two weeks after the previous one.  
  
"He seemed distant at first, but somehow he started to open up a bit and we ended up talking a lot to each other and going out from time to time. I like spending my free time with him, we have some things in common. The important thing: we enjoy our time together.  
  
He asked me out today. It's not really a date, ... uhm, okay, maybe it is but... I dunno, we're going to have an ice-cream and then we'll go to a nearby park and spar for a while. I'm terribly looking forward to it..! ¬¬ I sound like a stupid teenager..."  
  
Then Misao turned over the page once more, but there was no message this time. There were some drawings and a couple of sakura petals.  
  
One drawing showed a guy apparently training. All that could be seen was his side. He held a sword in his hand. Over one of the guy's legs, it read "Misao, August 16", so she figured out this drawing was really hers. It looked like a draft to her, it had been done quickly and in pencil.  
  
Misao took the other piece of paper and read the line: "To the perky kunoichi (1) wannabe. With much love, Aoshi." And just below it, a super- deformed Misao stood, in a battle stance, kunai (2) in hand.  
  
At last some kind of clue... So she used to go to her marcial arts classes together with Aoshi... Then that could mean that what Misao had written in previous pages referred to none other than him.  
  
She turned over the page again. An envelope. It read "Misao" and below she recognized her own handwriting; "found on my locker door", it said. She took out the piece of paper and began to read.  
  
"Meet me at our usual spot in the park, at around five in the afternoon."  
  
That's all that was written. Then, she noticed that she had written something down on the other page in her notebook:  
  
"I went to the park today and met Aoshi..! You won't believe this, I almost fainted, it was so sweet! He was sitting against a tree trunk. We started chatting as usual but then he said he wanted to talk about something... He ended up saying he had a 'something' on me..! He added that as we were good friends, he didn't want to rush things. We ended up settling a 'friends with merits' relationship."  
  
Then started some other drawings that had nothing to do with either Misao or Aoshi. Some pages ahead, there were some short notes written here and there:  
  
"OMG. We got steady. He's so nice with me. I... kinda feel complete. I'm so happy..!"  
  
"We're going out today, just after training. Ice-cream, yum!"  
  
"A month! It's our one month anniversary..! Yay!"  
  
"We were both chatting pretty fine, while walking around the mall. We spotted a really nice stand selling all kinds of stuff made of silver. He offered to buy me something. We ended up buying two twin silver necklaces to carry with us everytime, and to remember us by."  
  
"He said he has something important to tell me... I wonder what it is. It doesn't sound good at all."  
  
The notes ended there. The rest of the notebook pages had been left unwritten. And Misao noticed the date of the last note was that of the day she got her memory erased.  
  
Her head ached. She needed a glass of water. She got some clues as to who this guy was, and concluded that the sole reason why her parents made her forget about him was because he was going to get in the Army. But that's a stupid reason...  
  
After drinking some water, she went directly to sleep, previously leaving the stuff scattered around her bed in a neat pile on a table.  
  
She'll need to find Aoshi. How? She'd ask her kempo instructor. Then, the real search would begin.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
"Hey, ice-man..!"  
  
Aoshi turned. Other soldiers were signalling for him to join them in the conversation.  
  
"Have anyone to go back to? Back home?"  
  
"Not really. But I'm used to it."  
  
"You know, you never really talked to us about yourself. Maybe that's why we started calling you 'ice-man'... Open up, buddy. Might do you some good."  
  
"I'd tell you if I knew."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"All I can remember is my old rutine while at home, by myself. Something's missing."  
  
"Must've been the blow to the head you received some weeks ago, man."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Anyway, when we get home, we're going to celebrate. Wanna come?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
Misao woke up at around ten in the morning. She decided she would have to start working unless she wanted to go back to her family. Money was running short. And fast.  
  
So, Misao concluded, she'll go back to her hometown. Enough of her little trip. She'll rent some apartment and apply for some job there.  
  
She spent the rest of the day putting everything in order, packing. Then, she placed everything in her car and went to sleep. The following morning, she woke up early and left the place, previously paying the apartment owner for her stay.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
A/N: Me again! o_O So, what do think? Is it ok?  
  
(1) kunoichi = female ninja  
  
(2) kunai = Misao's weapons; they look like daggers; she uses them as flying knives.  
  
Uhm, is it "kempo" or "kenpo"? I wrote it with "m" but please do correct me if I'm wrong. And, yeah, as nouns in japanese do not have number, I won't be adding any "s" to any of them (for example: I wrote "two kodachi"... see? No "s" there, but it's plural nonetheless).  
  
And another one of my "I'm sorry notes": I know these chapters are not that long, but I need ideas *hint hint* [you know you want to! ^_^]. So, I'll try to work on that... eventually.  
  
Oh, and I need some kind of help here. I don't seem to be able to write in italics, or underline words, or apply any kind of format to my document. I tried with the first chap, but that stuff didn't appear in the uploaded version. Anyway, if anyone actually *understood* what I have just said and knows how to fix this, please tell me..! ^_^  
  
Anyone out there willing to review? *hint hint* Come on! Tell me if this is really worth it. Please? Pretty, please? With ice cream on top, pleeeeasee?? ^_^  
  
And now... *music plays for no apparent reason* dun dun dunnn!! Review responses!  
  
Lil'Lady - Thanks for reviewing..! And, as you'll see some time later, I chose to make it an AxM. I considered what you said about writing it in a way readers could picture the guy they wanted, but... I guess I'm just plain lazy to make it that way. Thanks again! ^_^  
  
Girl-who-sings-the-blues - Yay..! You reviewed! Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you think last chap enlightened things a bit... I know sometimes things may sound weird but... err... that's me, I guess ^_^ As for a chap in Aoshi's POV... I guess I'm not ready yet. But! I may come out with something like that some time later, when I include some humor (should I?). I hope to hear from you soon! ^_^  
  
Flopi - Thanks! No esperaba engancharme tanto con esto, pero ahora me re emocioné. Estoy esperando que pasen las pruebas, así me dedico de lleno a escribir..! Me encanta! Cualquier cosita que necesites saber de los personajes, sabés que me lo podés preguntar tranquilamente, aunque espero dejarlo lo más claro posible en la historia. Espero otro review tuyo..! Chuicks! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DISclaimer. FANfic. Think about it.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
Misao's trip was pretty boring. There was no decent radio station, it seemed; but she didn't give up. She continued searching until she found one with which she was able to forget about her problems for a moment. This way, she spent the time listening to French Affair's "My heart gooes boom" and the like. With her spirits up, she managed to enjoy the rest of her journey.  
  
Things were clearing a bit now, but how would Misao find this Aoshi guy?  
  
First things first... she'll have to talk to her kempo teacher. And find a new job. And settle down in a nice apartment. And try not to meet her parents when going out. Yeah, that was simple. ... right?  
  
Misao sighed and kept on driving.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
'Finally... back home.' Aoshi thought.  
  
As his group of relatively close friends of the Army lived minutes away from each other, they decided to travel back to their hometown together.  
  
When it was Aoshi's turn to get out of the car, one guy called out for him when he was about to enter his house.  
  
"Man, remember we're celebrating tonight. Get some rest and we'll pick you up at night."  
  
"I said I'd think about it. Nothing definite."  
  
"I'm confirming it for you. C'mon, buddy, it won't do you any harm. See ya later." And with that, he waved and the group drove away.  
  
Once inside, Aoshi decided to have a nice and well-deserved bath. When he got out of the bathroom, he slept for a while. After all, he had a couple of hours left before night.  
  
After a half-hour rest, Aoshi got up and went directly to his computer. He logged on and surfed the net for a while, checking his e-mail account and such.  
  
Soon, Aoshi found out it was high time he got ready to go out. It was nearly 9 pm. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple black shirt and put them on. Then, he combed a bit his hair, which was no longer wet. After that, he sat on his couch in the living room and turned the tv on.  
  
An hour later, the doorbell rang. And there were his comrades.  
  
"Hey, Ice-man..!"  
  
Aoshi's salute was a brief wave of the hand and a nod. He got in the car and they left, heading downtown.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
Misao had arrived once more to her beloved hometown. Shockingly, she found a nice and cheap apartment to stay at, not far away from the city center (not to mention far enough from her former home). It was late afternoon, so she had a quick shower, got dressed and left to find somewhere to eat and have a drink.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
Aoshi and his group entered a bar and, after having some snacks, ordered a couple of drinks. They talked a lot, mostly about them, their families, past, interests, favourite sports, hobbies and such things. Aoshi listened respectfully, ocassionally agreeing with something, or nodding or shaking his head. Let's say he was definitely not the talkative type.  
  
After some hours, the majority of the group was drunk. It was quite obvious, 'cause they talked in a funny way and said inane things. Aoshi was pretty dizzy himself, but he was still able to think straight. He would be the one driving, it seemed.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
Misao went on foot. She walked at her own pace, enjoying the night, which was not too hot, nor too cold. She got inside a popular bar. It was full of people, but she managed to find a nice table.  
  
Just by looking around, she noticed how drunk everybody was (or acted like) and suddenly her idea of having a drink didn't seem completely good. Anyway, she shrugged the thought off and ordered some drinks and, without knowing it, she started drinking out of pure instinct. She concluded that she needed to drink in order to forget. So, that was exactly what she did, something her head and stomach would make her remember the following morning.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
"Wow, look at that girl over there..!!" one of Aoshi's friends practically yelled, pointing directly at Misao. "She'ssh a rrreal babe, I tell youuu..!"  
  
Aoshi glanced in her direction. Have they met before? No, that was impossible, he'd remember if so.  
  
Not even two seconds went by, and the guy who first noticed Misao stood up and went directly to her.  
  
"Hey, baby, what'sssh up?"  
  
"Bugger off. I'm not in the mood." Said a semi-drunk Misao.  
  
"C'mon, I jusht wanna talk."  
  
The guy grabbed Misao's hand, which was over the table holding a drink.  
  
"Let go. Now."  
  
"What if I d---"  
  
Suddenly, this guy's face met Misao's fist. Seeing this, Aoshi stood up immediately and went to retrieve his friend.  
  
"Hideki, come on, that's enough. Let her be." Aoshi said, always looking directly at Misao. Hideki didn't look like he noticed he had just received a blow to the head.  
  
"Who are you?" Misao asked once she locked her eyes with Aoshi's.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'm here to take back my friend. I'm sorry, he's a tad drunk."  
  
"Well, he's being an ass."  
  
"I know."  
  
And with that, Aoshi took hold of Hideki and signalled the other guys to try and stand up on their own in order to go back home. For one night, it was more than enough. Especially when he was the only one sober enough to take care of five drunk asses.  
  
When he got everybody in the car, he noticed Misao had also got out of the bar. Aoshi stared at her for some minutes. She started walking as if nothing had happened.  
  
'Why is it that I'm feeling this weird? As if I knew the girl. I don't believe in love at first sight. But how can I explain what I feel now? Must be plain curiosity.'  
  
Aoshi interrupted his train of thoughts, started the car and drove away.  
  
Everyone was taken home, and Aoshi managed to arrive at home in one piece. He closed the front door behind him, and plopped down onto his bed once he got in his bedroom.  
  
But it was not until some moments later that Aoshi was able to produce snores. He kept thinking about the dark-haired, blue-eyed girl.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
Misao woke up to find herself awfully desiring an aspirin to make the hangover go away. She barely remembered a drunk guy talking to her, and another one trying to make him go away. Must have been a friend of his. She spent the rest of her Sunday watching tv, or surfing the net. Nothing too interesting.  
  
She decided to apply for some part-time job the following day. Maybe at some restaurant or bar, to work as a waitress. She liked that stuff.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
On Monday...  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi. I'm here because I read that you needed waitresses. I wonder if the job is already taken?"  
  
"No, not really. Well, sit down so that we can talk in a more comfortable way."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to be so formal, sweetheart. My name's Tae. I run this place. Your face seems familiar to me, have you been here lately?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I came on Saturday night."  
  
"Ah, I thought so. Okay, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Misao. Makimachi Misao."  
  
"And tell me, why is it that you want the job?"  
  
"Basically, because I'm now on my own, if you know what I mean, and I need a job. I chose to apply for a part-time one because I think I'm not really cut out for the full-time ones. I guess I don't like rutine very much."  
  
"Of course. I assume you don't have experience as a waitress, am I right?"  
  
"Yes. In fact, this would be my first job ever. But, well, I'd like to try."  
  
"How old are you, Misao?"  
  
"22."  
  
"Oh, yeah? You look younger to me."  
  
"That's what everybody says." Misao replied with a smile.  
  
"At the moment, we need more people working during the night shift, that is from 9 pm to 2 am, and the morning one, from 7 am to 12 pm. So you may choose."  
  
"Does this mean I'm already in?"  
  
"Why, of course, darling. You are pretty nice and apparently sociable. I don't think you'll be a problem at all. All you've got to do is be organized with the orders and maintain your balance whenever carrying them as well. So, what do you say, Misao?"  
  
"Of course I agree, Ms Tae."  
  
"Oh, no, no "Ms" for me. "Tae" is just fine."  
  
"Yes, Tae."  
  
"Oh, as for the paying thing, you'll get your money, which will be deposited in a bank account, plus the tips you may receive. So, which shift will you choose?"  
  
"I think I'll start with the night one. Is it possible for me to change it after some time?"  
  
"Yes, of course. And you can work two shifts a day as well. Just you tell me so and that'll be it."  
  
"Wonderful. When can I start?"  
  
"I'd like you to come today. And you've got your Sundays free. And, obviously, if you need to stay at home, you can just call in sick, there'll be no problem. Everything can be discussed."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Okay. Let me get the papers you gotta sign and that's all."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Minutes later...  
  
"Here." Tae handed Misao the forms she needed to fill in and sign. Misao did as she was told.  
  
"Okay, be here ten or fifteen minutes before starting your shift so that I can explain some little things to you. You'll be wearing jeans and a white shirt to go with an apron we'll give you tonight. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, then. I need to get back to work. See you later, Misao."  
  
"Bye, Tae."  
  
Misao was so happy..! She got a nice job, with a nice boss, she would be getting good money according to what Tae said, and she could start that very night.  
  
She really needed to set her mind in some things other than Aoshi and her parents.  
  
After returning home from a shopping trip in which she bought a decent pair of jeans and a nice white shirt as Tae requested, she had a quick shower and devoted some of her time to eating lunch and reading the newspaper.  
  
Some time later, she got dressed, braided her hair, grabbed her purse and car keys and drove away heading Tae's bar, the "Akabeko".  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
*riiiing*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ice-man there?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up, Hideki?"  
  
"Hey, buddy..! I've been thinking... wouldn't you like to go to the Akabeko again?"  
  
"And carry your drunk self out of the place when the night's over? No, thanks."  
  
"C'mon, I'm not doing that again. You won't believe how much money I spent in order to buy the goddamn pills that would take away the terrible headache I had. I thought that it'd be cool to meet again, pal. You can't say you didn't have a good time. Plus, I talked with the other guys and no one is available, but I really want to go out today, I'm bored out of my mind lately."  
  
"I'm not sure about it."  
  
"Do you have anything to do tonight?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Well, then, come with me!"  
  
"*sigh* Alright."  
  
"That's the spirit..! I'll be there at around 10, alright?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. Well, see you later."  
  
"'Later."  
  
Both hung up.  
  
Aoshi turned on the tv and watched a football match out of pure boredom. That was when he remembered he had to go back to his old rutine and start training once again, he'd forget how to fight (not to mention he'd get fatter) if he didn't.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
"Misao..!! Over here..!"  
  
"Hello, Tae..!"  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"A bit, in fact."  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Don't forget today's Monday. We don't get as much clients as during Saturdays and by the time next Saturday comes, you'll be already accustomed to the working pace. Come, I've got your things right here..!"  
  
Misao rounded the counter and entered the staff room. Tae handed her the Akabeko's apron, a stack of papers glued together where Misao would be marking the orders she took, a pen and pencil, and a corkscrew. And then, Tae introduced Misao to the rest of the people of the night shift.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
Aoshi and Hideki entered the Akabeko. They found a nice table and sat at it while waiting for some waitress to come. Misao happened to be around when two guys entered the bar and sat, and so she went to take their orders.  
  
'Hey, now look at this guy...' Misao thought, referring to Aoshi. 'Hmm, he's... for lack of a better word... fucking gorgeous. Nice smile, check. Now let's go.'  
  
"Hello, guys, may I take your order?"  
  
Aoshi was surprised to see the very same person again. The girl who was drinking and hit his friend. Hideki also realized she was the same girl.  
  
"You were here on Saturday night, right?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. How do you know?"  
  
"I was the guy bothering you. I apologize. I had been drinking a lot."  
  
"Oh..! Now I remember..! But it's nothing, really. Let's say I wasn't in the best of moods." Misao turned to Aoshi. "And you are the guy who took him away, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, so what will you two order?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you say Ice-man? Pizza and beer?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you like."  
  
"So, a pizza and two beers."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
  
Minutes later...  
  
Hideki stood up and went to the bathroom. Then Misao approached Aoshi and delivered his order.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Uhm," Aoshi said just when Misao was about to go away. "Have we met before?"  
  
"Uh, I don't think so. Apart from the thing on Saturday, I mean."  
  
"There's something curious about you, but I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"Okay, so instead of imagining your 'finger' anywhere near me, why don't you just use it to eat your pizza? I'm sure we haven't met before, and that's that, whatever pick up line you choose."  
  
"It was not intended that way. It was not a pick up line."  
  
"Whatever you say, big guy."  
  
Misao turned around and left.  
  
Some hours later, when Aoshi and Hideki finished eating and drinking, they paid the bill and left.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
Misao arrived home very tired and without further ado, she went to sleep.  
  
The following day, she woke up at around 11.30 and decided to go to the training hall to ask her kempo instructor about Aoshi. The curiosity was killing her.  
  
Minutes later, she arrived there. She went directly to her teacher's office hoping he was there. Before she could knock, her instructor said, "Come in, Misao." Ki-reading (1). Cool stuff.  
  
"Hello, Mr Kanzaki."  
  
"Hello, Misao. What happened that you didn't showed up before?"  
  
"It's a long story, really. But as you can see, I'm back. I'll continue with my training. And I also need some answers from you." Misao said as she sat down.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I need you to talk to me about Aoshi."  
  
"Aoshi? But, I don't understand, why?"  
  
"I told you it's a long thing to explain and, honestly, I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you or anybody for that matter."  
  
"Okay. We'll leave it at that. Whenever you feel like talking, you know I'll always listen to you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now, what is it that you'd like to know?"  
  
"I know all I'm going to tell you may sound confusing. But ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. Please."  
  
Mr Kanzaki nodded.  
  
"I used to train here together with Aoshi and other people, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"What do you mean? I was about to ask you the same thing the other day when you came to collect some things from your locker. The last bit of news I had about him was that he was going to go to War."  
  
"Do you happen to have a photograph of him?"  
  
"Uh, no. I don't have any, sorry. But, what for?"  
  
"I need to see his face."  
  
"He called me earlier today and told me he would start his training again today. He'll be here at any moment. You may see him then."  
  
"You're not joking? I'll be seeing him?"  
  
"If you wait for him here, yes."  
  
"What was I to him?"  
  
"What do you mean? You were his girlfriend. Misao, child, I don't get your point."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't explain anything to you now, Mr Kanzaki. I need to go."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to meet Aoshi?"  
  
"I don't think I'm prepared yet. Do you happen to have his phone number?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. Let me see..." Mr Kanzaki opened Aoshi's database in the computer on his desk. He wrote down the number and handed it to Misao.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So, will you be coming tomorrow? For your classes?"  
  
"Tomorrow? What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, right, I didn't tell you. We extended the training sessions. We decided to train every day from Monday to Friday. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. Okay, so I'll be here tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
"Good bye, Mr Kanzaki. And, please don't tell Aoshi about this."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. See you later, Misao."  
  
Misao left the training hall and headed straight home.  
  
Once she arrived there, she grabbed the notebook she had found inside her locker and scanned through the pages once more. She dialed Aoshi's number. What would she say?  
  
The telephone on the other end of the line rang and rang, but nobody answered it. 'Oh, right, how stupid I am. He's training. I'll call back later, before work.'  
  
So, Misao had something to eat, had a shower and got ready for work, though it was really early to do so. She dialed Aoshi's number once more.  
  
*riiiing*  
  
"Hello?" said a male voice.  
  
"Uhm, hello. Am I talking to Aoshi?"  
  
"Yes. Who is it?"  
  
"I... I am..."  
  
"Well? Who are you?"  
  
"... My name's Misao."  
  
"Sorry, I don't think I know any Misao."  
  
"I didn't think I knew any Aoshi either."  
  
"Then I don't know why you're calling me."  
  
"*sigh* This is weird. And what I'm going to tell you will sound weird as well. I don't remember anything about you, but everything and everyone says that I'm, in a way, connected to you."  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"I've got proofs. And everyone says you're my boyfriend."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have any girlfriend."  
  
"I don't know how to make you believe in what I'm saying, Aoshi."  
  
"We've talked for too long, you've invented things for too long. I need to go now."  
  
"What??! I'm telling the truth, please do not hang up..!" At this, Misao stood up from the chair she was sitting on and started to pace around her apartment. In some quick move, her necklace touched her hand.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Wait! Just tell me if you have a silver necklace..!"  
  
Aoshi stopped moving. He kinda froze, in fact. "How did you know?"  
  
"Who gave that necklace to you?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember."  
  
"Well, that's exactly what happened to me..! You have to believe me..!"  
  
"How do I know you're not kidding? How can you expect me to believe you when you talk about things that, in my opinion, never happened??"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry. That's all. One day I woke up without knowing what had happened to me hours before. Some of my memories were gone. That's just... that's just awful... and... I'm doing everything I can to solve this. But I can't..."  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Let's meet. Let me see your face. Let me convince myself this is not an act."  
  
"... Okay."  
  
"Are you available right now?"  
  
"Yes, but I have work to do later. So it's got to be quick."  
  
"We can meet tomorrow, if you like."  
  
"No." 'Tomorrow I'll see him at the training hall. We gotta see each other before that...' "Let's meet today."  
  
"I'll be in the park near the lake. You know that place?"  
  
'That was where we used to meet, according to what my diary says.' "Sure, I know. How will I recognize you?"  
  
"Let's use our necklaces. Let it be visible."  
  
"Okay. When?"  
  
"In fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Both hung up.  
  
Misao rushed to the bathroom to make herself presentable, rubbing off her tears. She then grabbed a bag and placed inside it her notebook and her mother's diary. She left.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
Aoshi got in his car and drove towards the park. This was crazy.  
  
When he got there, he searched for a woman sporting a silver necklace. The place wasn't as crowded as usual, so it would be easier for them to meet. ... If the phonecall was for real. But he didn't really think it was a joke. He just wanted to make sure.  
  
He spotted the Akabeko waitress getting out of her car, locking the doors and then walking around the park as if looking for someone. Then he saw it. The necklace.  
  
Misao started looking for a guy with a silver necklace. What if he didn't come?  
  
Someone approached her and, as she looked his way, she realized it was the guy she had served at the Akabeko. She wondered if he would be actually coming to say hey.  
  
Aoshi stood just in front of her. "Hello." He said.  
  
"Hi. Uh, sorry, I'm looking for someone now. I guess I'll see you later." Misao turned to go but Aoshi stopped her by catching hold of her arm.  
  
"What---" Misao started, but soon stopped herself as Aoshi raised his necklace to her eye level. "Can't be... Are you Aoshi?"  
  
"You must be Misao." He said and let go of her arm.  
  
For a moment they stood there, as if really trying to figure out if they were related in any way.  
  
"Let's sit for a while." Aoshi suggested.  
  
Both sat down and, again, stayed silent. That was until Misao spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry I called you, but I really need answers. I don't know if you'll have those, but that's everything I can do now."  
  
"How can you be so sure about me being your boyfriend?"  
  
"You train with Mr Kanzaki, right?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"You used to train with me as well. We were partners. We first met there. I found my notebook in my locker. I used to write some things about you." Misao said as she blushed.  
  
"We trained together? You wrote about me?"  
  
"You can ask Mr Kanzaki. He'll tell you about me. You participated in the Army, am I wrong?"  
  
"No, you aren't. How do you know?"  
  
"Do these drawings mean anything to you?" Misao handed the two drawings she found in her notebook.  
  
Aoshi scanned the two pieces of paper. It was him the guy that was standing with the sword. He read the "Misao, August 16" part. Then he saw the other drawing, the one with a super-deformed Misao. He also read the message: "To the perky kunoichi wannabe. With much love, Aoshi." He recognized his handwriting.  
  
"I... remember this drawing. I did it." He said, referring to the last one, sounding as if he was really surprised at what he was saying.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. That's my handwriting too. There's no doubt about it."  
  
"Then you'll recognize this..." Misao said as she handed the little "Meet me at our usual spot in the park, at around five in the afternoon" message.  
  
"I don't remember writing it, but that's my handwriting as well."  
  
"Then, we really used to date. That's what my notes say."  
  
Aoshi made eye-contact with her as she gave him her notebook. He began reading it, blushing when reading some parts. Then...  
  
"This," he said, pointing at her last message "happened a day before I went off to War."  
  
"And the same day I got my memory erased. I suppose yours has been taken away too."  
  
"What's this memory erasing thing?"  
  
"Read my mother's journal. It'll explain things a bit."  
  
Moments later, Aoshi handed back Misao's belongings, the drawings, the notebook, the diary, everything.  
  
"I..." Misao started. "I don't know what to say. I can't pretend not to know a thing about you once I found you. But I can't pretend to be your girlfriend either. And you might think in the same way."  
  
"Yes. This is weird."  
  
Misao glanced at her watch.  
  
"Aoshi, I need to go to work. But please don't go away."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've been wanting to meet you and talk to you since I first read your name among my stuff. In order to solve this thing, we need to work together. As a group. I won't force you into anything, but I need your help." With that she stood up. Aoshi followed.  
  
"We'll find the answers." Once Aoshi finished saying this, he unexpectedly hugged Misao close to him. Misao froze.  
  
Aoshi whispered in her ear something that, to Misao, it sounded much like "I will remember you, sooner or later. I won't give up on you."  
  
Misao surrounded him with her arms for a moment and then they broke apart.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Misao said.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Then, each other went their respective ways.  
  
-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
  
A/N: I think that'll be chapter 4, poeple..! Whew, longest chapter ever written for this fic..! Dialogue-intensive chapter, I know. However, I'm pretty satisfied myself.  
  
(1) Ki is something like the energy every person and/or object has inside. When I write about ki-reading, it refers to the ability to notice other people's prescence without looking. Something like "sensing", I guess.  
  
Now, PLEASE people, review..! I got only two reviews for the previous chap. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful. It's actually more than what I expected in the first place. But if I don't get reviews, then I won't know who's reading this. I write just for the fun of it, but I need to know if this is really worth it. So, please, leave a review if you got a moment. [At least write a simple "I read it/I liked it"?] Thank-you. ^_^  
  
As for updates, I guess I'll do that on Fridays, but I still don't know how long it will take me to write next chap. I was inspired in this one, so I wrote it in a day. However, it took more than a week for me to sit down and type. Wish me luck for the following..!  
  
One last note: I guess I'll be including some evil cliffhangers here. I'm dying to, since I love endind a chapter in that way (though I hate them when I'm the one reading..!). Anyway, I wouldn't like to dodge so many proyectiles, so I'll think about it =p  
  
Now the review responses:  
  
Girl-who-sings-the-blues - Here's the fourth chapter, girl! Thank you for your constant support, my faithful reader!! ^_^ What do you think of this chap? You know I'm always looking forward to reading your opinion..! =)  
  
purpo kitee katx - *blush blush* Thank you so much for your support..! I'll keep writing if people keep reviewing..! *hint hint* ^_^ Thanks again! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, there, people..! Yep, it's been such a long wait... Okay, here's another chap. I won't promise anything more regarding updating schedules, seeing as to how hard it was to actually write something lately. What can I say? I'm lacking in the inspiration department.

-..-..-..-..-..-

Misao entered the training hall. She looked strange, as if timid. As soon as she realized Aoshi was still not there, she sighed in relief. She went to the locker room, left some things there and took out some others and then went back to the gym to start with her training.

Her teacher was not there yet. Now that was weird. An assistant was... err... assisting the rest of the class, but Misao trained on her own, seeing as to how high a level she reached.

After some minutes, somebody standing by the door cleared his throat. Aoshi was there.

"I'm sorry for the tardiness."

He greeted the assistant and started warming up. He then grabbed his kodachi and did some tricks here and there, using some of his kempo skills as well.

Meeting was inevitable. So, Misao decided to be civil and greet him.

"Hello." There. Done.

"Good morning."

"..."

"..."

After some moments of awkward silence, Misao spoke up with a short and sweet "Uh... I'll get back to training."

And, ever the talkative guy, Aoshi just nodded and turned sideways to continue with his moves as well.

After some hours of intensive sweating, the class finished. Misao went to ask the assistant if he knew why her trainer didn't show up, but he just shrugged his shoulders, shook his head and walked away.

It was raining outside, Misao noticed once she attempted to go back home on foot. 'Great. And I didn't even bring the umbrella. *sigh*'

"Need a lift?"

'Aoshi! Wow, nice car..!' "Uhm, if you don't mind... yeah."

"Get in."

Misao gave him the directions to her house and relaxed a bit, a thing she had found difficult to do lately.

Both stayed silent, every now and then turning to see each other, but nothing much. Ten minutes later...

"We're here." Aoshi commented matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for the lift, Aoshi."

"It was nothing."

"I know it wasn't." Misao replied, giving him a side smile.

"No big deal. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, till then."

Misao opened the car door, closed it and entered home. She quickened her pace while at it, not because of the heavy rain, but because she felt way inclined to say something to Aoshi regarding their past, or to invite him in, or to even kiss him on the cheek; and she was sure he would freak out. ...right?

-..-..-..-..-..-

"When is she coming back? I told you this wouldn't work."

"Let me remind you that she went away because she found your journal over the desk."

"Well, forgive me if I have to be more careful when lying to my daughter..!"

"Come on... we don't need to argue about this. She's a grown girl now, she'll know when to come back."

"Yeah, as if. You know how stubborn she is. She won't be coming back..!"

"Not now, but you don't have to be so drastic. She needs to realize we did this for her."

"Excuse me, but we said that we were doing this in case Aoshi got killed during War. Fortunately, he was not. So I guess the whole plan was a waste of time. If the plan had worked, then Misao would be now dating any other guy, instead of growing attached to somebody she doesn't even remember." 

"It was all about protecting Misao. You know it's not just War. Misao needs to be protected and I don't trust Aoshi very much, actually."

"Telling her and letting her decide would have been better. Now she's off to find him, whatever it takes."

"She won't find him."

"She's got something from what she read and found out. She'll get her way through this mess sooner or later."

"I doubt it."

"Better not."

-..-..-..-..-..-

A couple of days went by. Aoshi caught himself staring at his pendant. Misao. Him. How could it be so hard to remember? Sure, Misao looked good and all, but there had to be something else.

'Okay, Aoshi, let's pay her a visit.'

-..-..-..-..-..-

Misao had just reentered her house after a two-hour jog around the park. She had a quick shower and put on her pajamas; then turned on the tv and started zapping. After some 15 minutes, she turned off the tv and turned on the radio.

Minutes later, the doorbell rang. Guess who was there.

"Aoshi..! Come on in."

Misao led him to the living room and both sat on the sofa.

"What brings you here?"

"Nothing in particular. Actually I was near here and thought I'd come say hi." _'Yeah, right, liar.'_

"You wanna have something to eat or drink?"

"Coffee will be fine."

"Ok, give me a sec and I'll have it done."

"I'll help you."

Both stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm not exactly looking my best, with my pajamas and all, but oh well."

Aoshi chuckled. "It's ok, really. You working tonight?"

"Yep---" Misao was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Aoshi asked.

"No, not really." Another knock. "I'll get it. I don't know why whoever it is don't use the doorbell, anyway."

Misao opened the door with a "Who is it?" that was interrupted when the stranger pushed Misao. She tripped and ended up sprawled on the floor over the now-broken glass coffee table.

"What are you do---" Misao was cut off again when the man caught her by the neck.

With all the noise metres away from him, Aoshi rushed towards the entrance. "Who the hell are you??!"

Noticing him for the first time, the stranger threw Misao's body towards Aoshi's and ran away. He caught her in mid-fall but when he went to chase the attacker he was already nowhere to be seen.

Aoshi helped Misao up. She was coughing and holding her neck which now sported some marks-soon-to-be-bruises.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. Geesh, who was this guy, anyway?"

"Come on, let's clean up this mess. You sure didn't get hurt with all the shattered glass?"

"Just my hand, apparently." Misao said while checking her right one. It had a cut a bit deep but there was no sign of any piece of glass there.

"You have any first-aid kit here?"

Both of them went to the bathroom where Aoshi applied some ointment to Misao's hand and then bandaged it up.

"Where did you learn how to do this?"

"In the Army."

"... oh."

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit."

"What about your neck?"

"Hurts as much as a couple of bruises would. No big deal."

"You'd better stay home and not force that hand of yours that much."

"Yeah, I'll call Mrs Tae later. By the way, thank you."

"You'll just have to be more careful next time."

"I know. It's just that this guy came forward all of a sudden and before I could even raise my hands and use some self-defense, I was already down. But, hey, I'll be ready next time, if there is one, that is."

-..-..-..-..-..-

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"Problems with the little girl."

"I thought you said you could handle it."

"Former boyfriend. He was there. I had almost no weapon to deal with him, it would've been useless."

"Then the girl'll have to wait. Stick to the rest of the plan and then go back to her. But no more mistakes, or else you could have a tragic accident. Perhaps several tragic accidents."

"Understood. It won't happen again."

"Drop the clichés and get to work." *click* The line went dead.

-..-..-..-..-..-

When Misao told Tae what had happened that afternoon, she gave her the rest of the week off. Aoshi stayed for dinner, cooked by him and gladly accepted by Misao. They had been sitting on the sofa for quite a while and Aoshi decided it was high time he went back home.

"You sure you don't wanna stay a little longer?"

"You should rest. I'll call you tomorrow, as usua--- Wait a minute, no, I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that last part..."

"O-Okay. Never mind, I guess."

Aoshi and Misao walked towards the front door. She opened it and Aoshi stepped forward.

"You know, I never really got to tell you why I came. I thought we could talk about us a little, try to remember something. To see if anything sounded familiar to any of us. But, well, maybe later."

"Yeah, maybe later." Misao replied, absently.

"Rest and don't open the door to any stranger."

That caught Misao's attention. "I'm not a little girl, Aoshi, don't talk to me as if I were one..!"

"You did what I just told you not to do some hours ago---"

"Well, you don't have to rub it in my face..!"

*sigh* "I'm just worried, okay? This whole thing is strange and I don't want it happening again. That's all."

"I'll take care. Is that okay enough for you?"

"I guess."

Aoshi placed his hand over Misao's left cheek and gave her a gentle kiss on her right one. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

And without further ado, he turned around, got in his car and drove away.

Semi-stunned Misao managed to close and lock the door behind her. Then she just stood still for a while and, some time later, went to sleep trying not to think too much about anything. "Anything" being a certain blue-green eyed hottie.

-..-..-..-..-..-

A couple of days went by pretty smoothly with nothing out of the ordinary. This day was a hot and sunny summer day. Saturday. At around four in the afternoon, Aoshi's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me, Misao."

"Hey, how do you do?"

"Actually, I'm pretty bored and was calling to ask if you'd like to meet somewhere."

"Sounds good. Where?"

"I dunno, the park? It's just that it's such a nice day."

"Fine with me."

"Okay, when?"

"In an hour?"

"Sure. Let's meet at the same place we met the first time, remember?"

"First time?"

"Well, the first time after we forgot almost everything."

"I'll see you there, then."

"Okay, buh bye."

-..-..-..-..-..-

Misao was at the park a bit early and decided to sit for a while. She closed her eyes for a moment. And it was then that Aoshi arrived and went to meet her.

"Sleeping already?"

Misao opened her eyes quickly. "Hey, Aoshi. How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess."

"..."

"..."

"...This is weird. I wish we could chat just like we used to. I'm feeling uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not you." *sigh* "Okay, where to start?"

Misao and Aoshi talked about themselves. At first, it was a bit awkward; but then they just got used to it. They discussed what the liked and disliked, their hobbies and their lives in general for about two or three hours.

"It's... getting late." Aoshi said after some minutes of silence.

"Yeah, maybe I should be going..."

Both stood up.

"I'll drive you home." Aoshi suggested.

"Thanks, but I drove as well, so I'm with my car now."

"Well, then I'll walk you to your car." There was definitely a ghost of a smile lingering there, on Aoshi's face.

Misao smiled. They started walking and, once in front of her car, both stopped for a moment.

"I... err... It was nice spending the afternoon with you, you know." Aoshi said, to Misao's complete shock.

"Thanks. I had a good time too."

"So... I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah---" Misao's keys dropped from her hand. She went to grab them back, but Aoshi had already taken them in his hands. He straightened himself once again, and remembered a little too late he had closed the distance between Misao and himself. So he stood still, right in front of her, mere inches away. She was taken aback as well and for a moment neither knew what to say or do.

"I... uhm... Your keys." Aoshi said, stepping back.

"T-Thank you."

"So... see ya."

"Yeah... bye."

Then, Aoshi turned as Misao opened her car door. A bit out of the blue, Aoshi's inner self decided to lead his nice ass back and go to Misao again. Aoshi did just that. She turned her head and was surprised to see Aoshi once again standing there. Close. And then, *snap* he was placing his lips over hers. He had his hands cupping her cheeks, and the kiss was not more than a simple lip-lock that lasted a few seconds. Then Aoshi let go, looked right into her eyes and said nothing more than "bye" before going back to his car, leaving Misao to bring herself back from the lala land attack.

-..-..-..-..-..-

"Who are you??"

"..." Not a word from the strager.

"Stay back. Call 911." He directed to her.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that..." That would be the one and only line they'd ever hear from him.

Things happened almost simoultaneously. A shot was heard throughout the entire house. A yell. Desperation. Another yell that died almost before it could come out of her throat, silenced with another shot.

Then nothing but calm footsteps getting away.

-..-..-..-..-..-

A/N: There, that was it. It was short, but that's all I could come up with _ I hope you'll like the 'action twist' I'm introducing here, for a change. Again, sorry for the wait.

Here are the review responses and don't forget to leave a review on your way out..! =)

**-CHAP 4-**

_Girl-who-sings-the-blues_ – Hallo! *hugs G-w-s-t-b* The trainer-teacher-guy? Well... haven't thought about him, but you may have something there *wink* As for your RK fic, get it started and let me know about it..! And as always, thanks for the support, I hope you enjoyed the chap..! Tell me what you think about it..!

_Flopi_ – Keep the jealousy at bay, gal. You know I love you..! You're the bestestest!! ^_^ Pero yo a vos te veo seguido, así que te lo digo personalmente ^_^ Lo sabés, pero por si todavía no te quedó claro: you rock! Yay! Girl-power! *wink* Espero tu próximo review! =)

_unique-starfish_ – Interesting? Well, thanks so much! Hope you stay tuned all the way..! Here's the update..!

_purpo kitee katx _– Thanks for the cheering..! Hope you liked the chap, and review again if you got a moment..! ^_^

_kitty-jinxx_ – Thanks..! I'm still working out the getting-the-memories-back thing, trying not to rush nor delay the story too much. You'll just have to wait a bit more. Thanks again and I hope to hear from you soon!

And now, ... more review responses! **–ADDED A/N-**

_kitty-jinxx_ – Well, here it is. Hope you like it.

_Girl-who-sings-the-blues_ – Thanks so much for those ideas! I'm quite sure I could use some of them, let's see how it goes from here. I added some action, so that it's not super cheesy and romantic. But there'll be more of AxM!! [soon, I hope]. Thanks again!

_gaby (hyatt_ – Thank you and here's the other update..! Hope to hear from you soon..!

_MiraiGurl_ – Yay..! Newcomer! *clears throat* ^_^ Alright, thanks a lot for the tip and the encouragement. Looking forward to hearing from you again!

_windari_ – Thanx! Hope you like this new chapter..!

Now people out there... review and tell me what you think about this..! (and I'll give you plenty of chocolate) ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I'M ALIVEEEEEEE!!!! dodges flying objects ...barely.

I'm SO sorry for the long, loooooooong wait, but I'll just blame takes out list and starts reading the stupid (not to mention HUGE) Writer's Block, University, life, family, brains, useless computer list goes on and on ... and laziness in general.

And now the excuses are over... On with the story..!

Disclaimer: I'm considering getting a job so that I can get my hands on the Fushigi Yuugi manga collection, and to continue buying Evangelion and, of course, Rurouni Kenshin. Now, ... do I look like I own anything apart from my mind (and that's not even always)? Oo

-..-..-..-..-..-

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"I... err... It was nice spending the afternoon with you, you know." Aoshi said, to Misao's complete shock._

_"Thanks. I had a good time too."_

_"So... I guess I'll see you later."_

_"Yeah---" Misao's keys dropped from her hand. She went to grab them back, but Aoshi had already taken them in his hands. He straightened himself once again, and remembered a little too late he had closed the distance between Misao and himself. So he stood still, right in front of her, mere inches away. She was taken aback as well and for a moment neither knew what to say or do._

_"I... uhm... Your keys." Aoshi said, stepping back._

_"T-Thank you."_

_"So... see ya."_

_"Yeah... bye."_

_Then, Aoshi turned as Misao opened her car door. A bit out of the blue, Aoshi's inner self decided to lead his nice ass back and go to Misao again. Aoshi did just that. She turned her head and was surprised to see Aoshi once again standing there. Close. And then, snap he was placing his lips over hers. He had his hands cupping her cheeks, and the kiss was not more than a simple lip-lock that lasted a few seconds. Then Aoshi let go, looked right into her eyes and said nothing more than "bye" before going back to his car, leaving Misao to bring herself back from the lala land attack._

_"Who are you??"_

_"..." Not a word from the stranger._

_"Stay back. Call 911." He directed to her._

_"I'm afraid I can't let you do that..." That would be the one and only line they'd ever hear from him._

_Things happened almost simoultaneously. A shot was heard throughout the entire house. A yell. Desperation. Another yell that died almost before it could come out of her throat, silenced with another shot._

_Then nothing but calm footsteps getting away._

_ABSENCE IN THE HEART - CHAPTER 6..._

Aoshi woke up the next day during the morning. Having nothing better to do this Sunday, he put on a pair of track pants and a sweatshirt and went out to buy some things, seeing as to how empty his fridge had become these last few days.

He needed to get a job. He was currently living on what money he had received from the government, but it wasn't that much not to work again the rest of his life, anyway. He thought it would help if he checked the ads in the newspaper, so he bought one on his way to the supermarket.

-..-..-..-..-

The previous day, after Misao and Aoshi's meeting at the park, she found it very hard to concentrate at work. Fortunately, today was her day-off so she could just stay put and do nothing.

She would have done just that, but she turned on the tv and time seemed to stop for her.

-..-..-..-..-

Aoshi arrived home and, after he put the stuff he had bought in order, he sat on his couch in the living room, and started reading the newspaper.

There was a name that caught his attention amongst the rest. Makimachi.

"Another killer on the run" read the headline.

Last night, at around midnight, the local police received several phone calls, all with the same message: shouts were heard, then there was some shooting; we don't know what's going on, but now everything's silent.

Minutes later, patrols parked near the house where the shots had been heard. They called, but no one answered. After breaking in, an awful sight welcomed them. Two corpses laid on the floor, no signs of the killer.

One neighbour recognised the victims as Mr and Mrs Makimachi. Upon further investigation, the Police managed to catch hold of some information about the family. The Police is still trying to locate Makimachi Misao, daughter of the killed couple. Everything was investigated, but there was no clue as to who the killer is, so, sadly, there is another assassin on the run--- 

Aoshi stopped reading at that point. He registered the information given. Makimachi Misao? Of course. It was the Misao he knew.

'Damn it...' he murmured as he exited his house in a rush and drove towards Misao's home.

On his way there, he called, but nobody answered.

Ten minutes later, he arrived and rang the doorbell. He could hear a tv inside, so he assumed Misao was there. Then he knocked on the door, calling out her name while he did that.

"Misao..! Open the door! It's me, Aoshi..!"

-..-..-..-..-

She felt like she was dreaming, but everything felt real enough to her. She wanted it all to be a nightmare, something she could get rid of when she woke up.

Then she heard the knocks on the door, and Aoshi calling out to her.

Without thinking it twice, she grabbed her keys and opened the front door. It was Aoshi, indeed.

Misao stayed there, motionless, waiting for him to speak. When he hugged her tightly, she realized everything she had heard on the news was real. Next thing she knew, her knees gave way and if Aoshi hadn't been holding her, she would have fallen flat on the floor. Then Misao felt Aoshi lead her inside and both sat on the couch.

She barely recognized the agonizing screams as her own. Then darkness claimed her.

"Misao..!"

-..-..-..-..-

A shadowed figure contemplated Misao's house from outside, a sadist smirk on his face.

'Don't worry, your time will be up soon enough, Makimachi Misao.'

-..-..-..-..-

After half an hour, Misao came to. She had a wet cloth over her forehead and was lying on her couch.

Aoshi sensed some movement and noticed Misao was finally awake. He approached her and her eyes widened. She stood up and faced Aoshi.

"It was all a dream, wasn't it? Tell me it was... Tell me I was just having a nightmare..!"

Hope was scurrying away from her. He sighed and hugged her tightly.

"No matter how much I want to, nothing I can tell you about this is going to be good news."

Misao let out a sob as he muttered, "I'm sorry."

She held him even tighter as she cried her eyes out.

"I don't believe it."

"..."

"No! I don't believe it! It's just a joke... right? Tell me it's not true! Please, Aoshi tell me this isn't real... I beg you... Tell me... Tell me... Please..."

He never answered.

Hours went by, and time found Aoshi and Misao sitting on the couch, he rocking her body back and forth, trying to sooth her pain in any way he could.

"We should go to the Police and tell them who you are. You have a right over your parents' belongings in case you want to check anything before---"

"I know." Misao interrupted.

She shrugged his arms away from her body, staring at him coldly.

"This was not an accident. The killer was not a thief. It can't be a coincidence, not after someone tried to killed me days ago."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'll find the bastard. And I'll kill him! I'll find out what's going on and get over with it!"

Aoshi's eyes widened as soon as he stared right into her eyes. He could've sworn he saw an amber flicker within the usually happy blue orbs.

"Misao..."

Then she closed her eyes tightly, but no tears came out. She was not crying anymore. A strange wind surged out of nowhere and at the same time Misao put her arms around herself and crouched on the floor.

Aoshi stood up and extended an arm in her direction. But he didn't get to touch her. Misao then opened her eyes and looked at Aoshi from her crouching position.

He stopped at once. Her eyes had changed. They were still the usual blue, but there was something else within...

And then he saw it. Where once there was no mark, now Misao had a dark kanji. A kanji on her forehead.

"What's..."

Just then, Misao seemed to realize where she was and blinked a couple of times.

"What's the matter, Aoshi?"

"Your forehead. You... didn't use to have a mark there, right?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as they both went to the bathroom to check the mirror.

"Oh my god... What's this?" Misao asked aloud while holding up her hair. She turned to Aoshi. "What's this? It means 'Gen' which is 'Dark' but... Of all the weird things to happen..."

Aoshi carefully ran his fingers across the brand new mark. "Does it hurt?"

"No..."

Aoshi looked just like Misao felt.

"It looks as if it had always been there..."

-..-..-..-..-

Having nothing to do about the strange mark, minutes later, Aoshi and Misao went to the local Police station.

Misao was questioned and then allowed to go to her parents' house. There were some things that had been thrown carelessly on the floor, but nothing more. Misao confirmed that the valuable things were still in their place. So it was obvious now that it hadn't been a thief the one to kill her parents.

-..-..-..-..-

The following day, Misao and Aoshi went to Mr and Mrs Makimachi's burial. They were the only ones there, as Misao preferred to keep it that way, and avoid the press that wanted so badly to get juicy details for their newspapers or tv programs.

The only things Misao truly wanted to keep with her were three rings: the ones her mother and father kept in their ring finger, that is to say the ones they got after they got married; and the one ancient ring her father had in his right middle finger. As for the rest, everything went six feet under, together with them.

Aoshi had an arm around her waist all throughout the ceremony, while she cried silently and held him as well.

"I didn't even said goodbye... That day... I just slammed the door shut and escaped... We never talked again."

"Some things cannot be understood or justified... You'll just have to keep stepping forward. We all have to."

-..-..-..-..-

That night, Misao didn't go to work either. In fact, Misao chose to phone Tae and tell her a reduced version of what was going on and decided to let go of her waitressing job before anyone there could be affected. Tae understood, and told her that, when everything got better, she would have her job back.

Misao chose to go directly to sleep and not bother with anything else for the moment.

'Tomorrow I'll be brave and fight what's out there. But for now, I'll let myself grieve. Just tonight.'

-..-..-..-..-

Everything was so strange. Aoshi couldn't stop thinking about the suddenly-appearing mark on Misao's forehead. That kanji... It had to mean something. It wasn't normal. Hell, their lives were far from normal.

-..-..-..-..-

Misao's telephone rang the following day.

"Hello?"

"Misao, it's me."

"Hi, Aoshi."

"How are you doing?"

"I don't know. I'm surviving, I guess."

"Would you like to go out?"

"We've got training classes in a couple of hours."

"I didn't think you'd be going."

"I'll be there. More than ever, I want to become stronger. I'm serious about this. Throwing knives was my hobby. Now, apart from that, it's what I have to do. My destiny."

"I don't think I can convince you not to think that way, but at least let me help you."

"This is my own battle. Not yours."

"Have you forgotten that this mess revolves around the two of us, not just you?"

"..."

"I'll see you later."

-..-..-..-..-

After hours of training, Aoshi and Misao had a shower, still in the training hall. Just as he was closing his locker, he noticed Misao had already come out of the shower room. He approached her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You... wanna go out or something?"

"I don't know..."

"That's okay. I understand." Aoshi then turned around, but Misao held him in place by catching hold of his wrist.

"Aoshi... I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"... No."

He turned around once more, to face her. She sighed.

"Why don't we go out somewhere? I changed my mind."

"... Sure."

"Give me a couple of minutes, then, and we'll go."

-..-..-..-..-

Half an hour later, both were sitting at their usual spot in the park, both leaning against a tree trunk.

They didn't talk much, but rather let the wind soothe away their worries. Not even ten minutes later, Aoshi felt a light pressure on his right shoulder and realized Misao had fallen asleep and was leaning against him. He surrounded her with his arm and closed his eyes.

But his instinct didn't want him to fall asleep. It kept tugging at his mind. Just as he was about to give up and think he was just being delusional, he picked up a strange ki near Misao and him and, out of pure instinct, he threw himself over Misao so that they were lying in a horizontal position over the grass. That made Misao wake up.

"What's going on?"

"..."

"Aoshi?"

Then Aoshi straightened himself and helped Misao up. "There was someone out there."

He turned and checked the tree trunk. Just where Misao's head had been moments before, now there was a dart.

"We need to get out of here."

-..-..-..-..-

Minutes later, both arrived at Aoshi's place. Aoshi went directly to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Misao followed him.

He took off his shirt and observed as a dark mark appeared quickly on his torso, just right over where his heart was.

"Oh my god..."

Aoshi lifted his head and stared right into Misao's eyes.

It was happening again, but the other way round. Now, Aoshi's blue eyes darkened for a split second.

"It had started to itch strangely when we were at the park. Now I also have a kanji on me."

"'Chikara'..."

"That means 'Strength'..."

"What's going on here?"

-..-..-..-..-..-

**A/N**: So. Yeah. What do you think? hopeful look If you liked it, tell your friends. And if you didn't, tell your enemies anything to get reviews! oO

Twists, confusing stuff... I'm completely out of my mind, lately (lately? Oo). Anyway, yes, this story became dark and angsty, but that's the way it came out, I guess. Hopefully, it'll get better. That is, when I manage to come out with an appropriate climax. I've got the ending figured out, but I don't see it any time soon sweatdrops

Sorry the chapter is short, but well, I guess it became some sort of... habit sweatdrops

A ::wave:: and a "hi" to the reviewers..! (if you still read this, anyway... sweatdrops)

_gaby (hyatt: _Thanks! Stay tuned..!

_jade eyed neko (purpo kitee katx): _Regarding the necklaces, it's just symbolic, so yeah sheepish look There are weird things in this story, as you could see (or rather, read), but for now the silver necklaces are not one of them P

_girl-who-sings-the-blues: _Thanks..! Here's the next chapter, hope you liked it!

_Flopi: _que te quedó una sensación rara? Y eso? Oo Explicaaaa P Y sip, ya puse algo WAFFy, así que... )

_Twishinky: _riveting? hands over reality-check pills LOL, kidding! Thanks! Hope you liked this chap!

_LT:_ Thanks for the e-mails!

You know the drill. Suggestions, random comments, WAFF demands and the like are very welcome..! You could even flame if you think I should get a life and/or let up on the chocolate

Tell me what you liked and what you disliked, so I can try to work on it..!

Sorry for the long notes..!!

I'll see you later..! Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Hi, people! Me again..! massive reader heart attack Okay...

I started this a couple of months ago, and no matter what I did, I couldn't come up with a (decent) update quickly. So yeah, sorry.

Disclaimer: Not mine. laughs to death at delusional people who might have thought she owned RK. ::crick crick:: undies to write the chap

_Previously..._

_"What's wrong?" Misao followed him._

_He took off his shirt and observed as a dark mark appeared quickly on his torso, just right over where his heart was._

_"Oh my god..."_

_Aoshi lifted his head and stared right into Misao's eyes._

_It was happening again, but the other way round. Now, Aoshi's blue eyes darkened for a split second._

_"It had started to itch strangely when we were at the park. Now I also have a kanji on me."_

_"'Chikara'..."_

_"That means 'Strength'..."_

_"What's going on here?"_

· ..:ABSENCE IN THE HEART – Chapter 7:.. 

·

"Geez...Next thing we know we're gonna morph into kitties..."

"What's there to do about it, anyway?"

Misao shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll go home, it's getting late." She said as she stood up from the couch she had been sitting on.

"Stay here tonight. The best thing to do now is to stay together."

"We can't hide forever..."

Aoshi looked stubbornly at her as he added, "at least stay until daylight, when we can be 100 sure we are not being tracked."

She sighed. "Alright, I'll stay. I guess anything's better than being alone right now."

"Thanks for the comment." Aoshi faked a hurt expression, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

She walked up to him, ruffled his messy hair and continued her way towards the bathroom, not before muttering, "Baka."

Once Misao was out of the bathroom, she proceeded in checking out Aoshi's apartment, now that he had decided to sit down and watch some tv programs.

The place was far from big, but it was cozy, and there was enough room for two people. The living room had a tv and a computer over two different corners, together with a sofa and a coffee table. The walls had some paintings hanging from them, and there was also a sliding glass door that connected the area with a balcony, which had a rather nice view. Then there was the kitchen, pretty simple but stylish. There was a dining table and some chairs over one corner, together with some stools standing next to a little 'bar area', and that was all about it.

His bedroom (she assumed it was his because there was only one in the whole place) consisted of a huge bed with some colorful cushions. Then there was a small desk with a couple of photographs, and a great wardrobe (which was Misao's golden dream).

In the middle of her 'tour', Misao's stomach growled, signalling that the little laundry room would have to wait till she got something to eat. How long had it been since she ate anything, anyway?

"What are we going to have for dinner, Aoshi?"

Aoshi checked the time. 9.30pm. No wonder he was also hungry. He turned off the tv and went to the kitchen to join Misao.

"So?" She urged.

"I don't know, what would you like? I can fix something-"

"Ah, no, let _me_ do the cooking. Say, how about pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good, but I forgot to buy some already prepared ones when I went to the supermarket."

"Are you kidding? I'll prepare it..! Do you have flour?"

As Misao made the pizza dough, Aoshi prepared the sauce to go on it, and then cut the cheese they'd be using as topping.

When he was finished, he waited for her, doing nothing but looking at her do the rest. Her concentrated gaze gave away no troubled mind, although he knew she was just distracting herself.

She was trying to get over what had happened, he just knew it. There was nothing he could do but be there for her. And that was what he was going to do.

"Hey, could you get me some salt?"

She flashed him a smile when he handed her what she had asked for. "Thanks."

And then there was that strange kanji... In fact, two strange kanji, because his was no exception.

"All ready..! Now it's just up to the oven. Hey, do you mind untying the apron?"

Misao turned her back to him so that he could untie the now-dirty cloth and take it off her.

"Thanks," she said once he was done.

"No problem."

Then he started laying the table, placing all the necessary cutlery, together with a pair of napkins and glasses.

"What will you be drinking?" He asked as he walked towards the fridge.

"Whatever you like, don't worry. You choose."

So, Aoshi took out two cans of beer and placed them on the table. Moments later, the pizza was ready.

Dinner was shared in companionable silence.

-..-..-..-..-..-

"You can wear these to sleep." Aoshi said as he handed Misao a t-shirt and boxer briefs.

She thanked him and headed for the bathroom while saying, "I'll have the couch."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let you do that."

"Aoshi, you'll be sleeping in your bed, don't let me be a bother."

"You don't bother. You'll have the bed and I'll have the couch."

sigh "Alright. But I guess we could always share, don't you think so? You've got a gigantic bed, it should not be a problem."

Aoshi chuckled and went to his room to change.

-..-..-..-..-..-

"Hey, Aoshi..." Misao whispered, her back facing him. They had gone to bed an hour or so before and Misao didn't seem to be able to sleep a wink.

"Hm?"

"You not sleepy? I noticed you were awake."

"You were, too." He turned around to face her back. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really."

He placed a hand over her right shoulder. "Come, I'll prepare a coffee or something for us."

Soon enough, both of them sat on the couch in the living room, mug full of coffee in hand.

"Life just can't be easy, right?" Misao voiced out loud without even realising it.

Aoshi placed his right arm around her and squeezed lightly her shoulder.

"It'll be okay in the end. I promise."

"I hope so." She said as she put her now empty mug of coffee on the coffee table in front of them.

Aoshi gulped down the remaining contents of his mug and put it down as well. He still had his arm around Misao.

"Thank you. For everything."

He turned his head towards her. The sadness he saw in her eyes made him want to change that.

Without him noticing, he leaned down and stopped just before touching his lips to hers. She looked at him with surprised eyes, but didn't push him away.

It was then that Aoshi closed his eyes and kissed her lips, somehow absently remembering how those soft lips felt against his and how he used to love that feeling, something that had not happened when he pecked her lips the other day at the park.

One of his hands went around her and the other one cupped her cheek. Misao's arms were lightly resting on his shoulders.

Minutes later, Misao broke the kiss and looked at him in the eyes. Then she placed her arms around his neck and he hugged her.

-..-..-..-..-

Next thing she knew, Misao woke up on Aoshi's bed, face-down. He was lying on his back, arms around Misao, she only now realising she was half over him and had an arm securely around his waist.

He looked so good like that, she couldn't help but finger his messed up bangs, trying to get them off his closed eyes. While doing that, she accidentally tickled him in the nose with his own hair and he woke up, cracking open one of his blue eyes.

"Sorry." Misao apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Slept well?"

"Yeah. You could have waken me up instead of carrying me here, you know."

"It was no problem."

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Misao tensed up a bit. "Uhm..."

"I'm sorry." He said, letting go of her and sitting up on the bed. "I'll go fix some breakfast."

"I'll help you."

-..-..-..-..-

While he prepared something to eat, Misao sat on one of the stools in the kitchen, having already prepared coffee for both of them.

He heard her giggle softly and turned to see what was the matter.

"You look funny with your hair like that." She explained, pointing at his ruffled black bangs that gave him a sexy boyish look.

"Look who's talking." He chuckled when Misao fingered her braid, or what was left of it anyway, and blushed. "Don't worry, I like it that way." He added.

She smirked and stuck out her tongue. "You're such a tease."

Just then he finished with what he was doing, set the breakfast down on the table and approached Misao, placing his arms around her hips and kissing her lips.

She placed her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, finding it to be extremely addictive.

They never saw a pair of amber eyes watching their every move from outside the kitchen window.

**A/N**: I wish you all liked the update. Sorry if it's short and had, like, zero action... uu

Happy (terribly belated) New Year..!

I'm going on my summer vacations tomorrow. I'm counting on writing a few pages, if not a complete chapter (or two if my stars align), while I'm abroad and then be able to upload it before starting classes once more (that'd be around April), but I don't promise anything... (I'm a terrible author, aren't I?)

Anyway, I hope you stay tuned..! (Please?)

Review if you got a minute!

::Chuicks!::


End file.
